My Superman Chapter 1
by couellette
Summary: *This is a fic based on Big Time Superheroes.*  Logan finds himself attracted to a masked hero, desperate to find his true identity. Logan/Space Rock  For short   From Logans point of view!  Rated M for later chapters ;
1. Chapter 1

**_Please review this, and maybe check out my other stories? Please? :D_**

My Superman

It all started on a perfectly normal day. I had no classes, which was kind of crazy, considering i'm a student in college. I also didn't have work that day. No classes and no work only comes about once a month or two. See, i'm pretty clumsy, and very unlucky. I happen to get the shittiest apartment in New York City, even though one day; i'll be a doctor. It's my dream. I don't have many friends at my college. I honestly don't have much time for anything, since i'm taking a ton of classes. And I think the fact that my being gay has something to do with it.

Anyway, I was walking to the grocery store from my apartment in the city to pick up some food to get me through the weekend. Just an average Friday evening. Chilly NYC air nipped at my exposed skin.

Obviously I'm not the wealthiest guy, since i'm a college student, so I didn't exactly have a winter coat. Just a long sleeve shirt that decided to torture my shivering body by being practically paper thin. It was below freezing, and we were waiting for snow.

I finally got to the grocery store, which was more like a large gas station than a grocery store you'd see anywheres else. I was relieved when I got in there and my shivering got under control, that is, until I hit the freezer section to grab some frozen pizzas. I rushed out of there as fast as I could, considering I could almost FEEL myself coming down with Pneumonia. I finally got to the checkout line with some bread, Nutella, Ramen, mac and cheese, milk, eggs, cereal, and the frozen pizzas.

"How're you?" The cashier asked in a fake voice, not even caring about my well-being.

"Fine, how're you?" I asked in the same voice she did.

"Great, thanks. Your total comes to...$56.80." She said, beginning to bag my groceries.

"Sheesh." I gasped, sliding my card through, and helping to bag my groceries.

"Uh, sir. You're over on your card...got any cash? You've got $15.20 left to pay." She said, ignoring the embarrassment that must have crossed my face.

"Yeah, hang on." I said, scrambling for my wallet that was in my back pocket. I whipped out my last $20 and crushed it into her hand.

"Your change. Have a nice day." She said, quickly handing over my change. I grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket, grabbed my grocery bags and walked out the door as fast as I could, just as I heard her begin to repeat, "How're you?" to the next customer in that horribly fake voice of hers.

Back into the snow-less blizzard outside. Except this time I was struggling with 4 bags of groceries. I don't have a car, nor money for a taxi and it's only a 20 minute walk, so I figured I could do it. About half way to my house, I was passing a bank, decided I could use a break, and I also need cash from my parents account. They allow me to take $300 per month for groceries, taxi fees and such, but the rest is all on me.

I crossed the lobby of the warm bank and proceeded to fill out a withdrawal form with the pen that was chained to the desk, like a prisoner. I made my way to the back of the line to get my money, and while I waited, I got a really good look of this somewhat new bank. It was very large. I could see through a glass door that it was much bigger than I thought it was, since the glass door led to a pathway, that was outdoors, to another part of the bank. Which was probably the vaults.

I heard the door open and turned to see four guys in ski masks pointing guns at us. I heard someone scream, but when I went to open my mouth nothing came out.

"Everybody get the fuck down and out of our way...bitch, if you don't get out from behind that desk right now you can say goodbye to this ones head!" one of the guys said, pointing his gun at my head. I cringed, and the teller crawled out from behind the desk, whimpering.

"You can't do this! The police will be here! They'll know! Or-or...Space Rock will be here!" A women to the left of me screamed. Space Rock is a "superhero" in NYC. He wears bright red tights, and a yellow speedo. He's super strong and can fly, but that's it. But he's super hot.

"I thought I said shut up, didn't I say shut up?" The first gunman yelled back.

"No, actually, you didn't." The women mumbled.

"Damnit, well I just did. Where's the key to the vault?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I'm not telling you. Space Rock will be here in no time." She replied, obviously scared, but trying not to show it.

"I told you to shut up! And if you don't tell me where the key is right now then-then he gets a bullet through the forehead!" He said, pointing his gun at me, his grip tightening. Told you i'm unlucky.

"What? Why him? He's been sitting there quietly!" She asked, trying to not tell him where the key was, indirectly.

"I don't care! Where is the fucking key?" He shouted, shaking.

"I-I-ah...uh.."She stuttered, failing to come up with an answer, not wanting to hand over the vault key, but not wanting me to get shot.

"That's it." He said. And pulled the trigger.

The bullet came flying out of the gun, and impacted my arm, going straight into it. Everyone started screaming, except for me. I slumped over in shock, pressing my hand to the bleeding hole in my arm.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KEY?" He screamed at her, and she pointed to the glass door.

"Get these fools up, and bring them with you. Nobody leaves unless it's us with a shitload of money. Got it?" He asked intensely. The other gunmen nodded and began hoisting people to their feet and bringing them to the pathway to get to the other part of the building. Once it was my turn, the huge guy grabbed my un-harmed arm and yanked me up, shoving me back into the freezing cold; this time, without my groceries. I stumbled outside and grasped a railing, slumping down, already shaking from the cold. I chanced a look at my arm and nearly fainted. Blood was still gushing out of the hole in my arm, which was about the size of a golf ball. It doesn't seem like much, but it looked much bigger with the maroon blood pouring down my biceps.

"I'm so sorry!" The women screamed, over the whipping wind.

"It's...fine...i'm...I don't know." I finished, having trouble connecting my thoughts.

"I didn't think...AGH!" The women screeched as a gunman grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to the other part of the bank, obviously searching for the key.

After what felt like 2 hours of the freezing cold, but was probably only 15-20 minutes, my arm turned purplish, and I lost feeling in my arms, feet, and nose. Everyone was trying to not cry, and a women finally burst into tears when a gunman walked by her, holding the key in his hand. Seconds later we heard a cheer from the room, and the gunmen stepped outside into the cold, holding 2 suitcases each. 8 suitcases total. They got a lot of money in there.

"Out of the way!" The first one said, giving a kick to someones side, shoving him out of the way. "Let's go, boys."

"You people stay here for 20 more minutes. If any of you leave, don't expect to wake up tomorrow." one gunman said, grinning, "Let's get out of here- what the fuck?"

We followed his gaze to...Space Rock, blocking the exit, looking as great as ever.

He was wearing his usual red jumpsuit, yellow speedo, accenting his perfectly sculpted legs. He had a yellow face mask, hiding everything except for his deep chocolate eyes. Not to mention that speedo hugging him in all the right ways. He just stood there, with his hands on his hips, feet spread a little more than shoulder width apart. I never realized how short he was until now. But it's adorable.

"What is this?" one of the gunman laughed, increduously. "That's Space Rock." The same women mumbled from before.

"Get a move on, Space Rock, or else I'll finish this one off." He said seriously, aiming his gun at my head. This time he wasn't bluffing, I could tell. And considering he was a mere 3 feet away, he wasn't going to miss either.

Space Rock seemed to tense up. He made eye contact with me, then he winked. And I could tell he was smiling, since his eyes crinkled in an insanely cute way. I got the silent message.

I summoned the rest of my energy and gave a kick to the back of the gunmans knee, causing him to crumble to his feet. The gun went off, and I braced myself for an impact that never came. Though, he did fall onto me, causing an extra squirt of blood to shoot out of my open wound. Next thing I knew, Space Rock was kicking the guns out of the gunmens hands and beating them senseless. He got through the first one in a matter of seconds, punching him twice in the ribs and tossing him into two more gunmen. 3 down, 1 to go. The last one grabbed a gun that hadn't gotten too far from him, but it was too late. Space Rock uppercut him, which shattered his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

We sat there in shock for a second. "Call 911." Space Rock ordered to the nearest person, "Tell them to get ready for a gunshot wound in the ER. And obviously we need the police to pick up the criminals." The women nodded, already dialing.

"You're coming with me." He whispered, turning to me.

"Sounds good. Can we go fast? It hurts. A lot." I mumbled.

"You're doing good. Come on, can you get up?" He asked, helping me to my feet. I crumbled from the loss of blood in my arm. Less blood for my arm, meant more blood needed to be pumped there from the rest of my body. That's why you get weak when you lose blood. Everywhere else has to pay up.

He caught me before I hit the ground.

"Alright, let's go." He said, turning serious. He grabbed my injured arm and put it up against my chest, grabbed my other arm and wrapped it around his neck. Then he bent down quickly and hoisted my legs into his arms, carrying me. Next thing I knew, we were flying. Not like superman flying, with his arms out; we were flying, but it's like we were standing, except we were shooting forward at a shocking pace.

"You can make it. Come on... come on.." He whispered, looking down at me.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, placing my head carefully to his chest. The last thing I heard was his heartbeat increase drastically, before I finally blacked out from blood loss.

"Good afternoon, !" said an old woman as I came to, "My name is Dorothy, and i'm your nurse! Press this button to call me if you need anything at all!"

"Uh, thank you." I mumbled, still drowsy from the meds they probably administered.

"My pleasure, sweetie." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Did I have any visitors?" I asked, remembering Space Rock.

"Uh...let me go check with the nurse that brought you in." Dorothy said with a smile, and walked briskly out the door.

I wonder if Space Rock showed himself in public, with a bloody gay college student. He's got to have some kind of standard. Was I just another person that he had saved, or was I someone special? I doubt he'll remember me by next week, since he does a lot of saving. I wonder if my parents know what happened. Surely the hospital or police has contacted them by now. I know that much about protocall. All these things were running around, mixed up in my head while I waited for Dorothy to get back. I really hope that Space Rock doesn't think of me as just another person to save, helpless and all that. I also hope that my parents know i'm sitting in a hospital in New York after getting shot. But probably not. Like they even care.

Dorothy poked her head inside the room.

"Uh, no visitors. We notified your parents...but they said they wouldn't be coming, as they can't afford a plane ticket. I'm sorry, honey." She said, trying to sugar coat things.

"It's fine. I didn't expect them anyway. Bye." I said sourly, turning my head towards the window just in time to see a silhouette lean away from the window. Was that..? No, it couldn't be.

I clicked a button on my control panel, and the shades descended until they touched the bottom of the window sill, cloaking me in utter darkness. I turned over, on my side, and fell asleep...

Hoping to dream of Space Rock.

**_Didja like ittt?(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And the next chapter is up! A bit shorter than the first, but definitely worth reading and reviewing! ;)_**

Turns out I did dream of Space Rock.

I was walking through this blurry landscape and he was just ahead of me. I ran to catch up, but it seemed that I could never get to him. I kept getting closer and closer, until I realized that he didn't have his mask on. I tried to catch up with him, but I somehow couldn't. All I could see was a small head with messy (In a cute way) black hair. Then my dream ended. Not much.

I woke up at about 2:30AM, and listened to the heart monitor until about 3. I took another glance at the window, to see if my head had been playing tricks with me before I went to bed. Nothing was there except a beautiful full moon, illuminating the dark blue sky.

I reached over to the bag my friend had retrieved from my place, and flipped open my laptop. Why not check out the news? I went to the local news site and there was my face, front cover. I sat there for a second. Then I began reading vigorously about the whole incident. Somehow, they got practically every detail correct. And they even had a picture of Space Rock flying through the night with me hanging limply against his broad chest. When you think about it, it's actually quite romantic. And, assuming that it was him at the window a few hours ago, he might even care about me.

I looked over at the consistent beeping of my heart monitor, and realized that my heart rate sped up just thinking about Space Rock.

Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

"Good morning, !" my nurse said as she gave me some pain pills, and helped me up to go to the bathroom since I'm still quite weak. Once I was relieved, we repeated the conversation we had the previous night. This time it was a bit different.

"Any visitors while I was asleep?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah! A guy came by and brought a single rose. It's there, in the vase by your bed." She said, giggling.

"What?" I asked, glancing over. I didn't even notice. It was a single red rose, in a glass vase filled about one third of the way up, "WHO?"

"I didn't get his name, sorry! Kind of short. A bit muscular. Black hair. Olive skin color. Ring any bells?" She asked, trying to read my expression, which I kept emotionless.  
>"Nope. Oh well. Bye!" I said, trying to usher her out.<p>

I grabbed my laptop again and Googled Space Rock. Images popped up, and all I saw was a short, black haired, muscular superhero. What if it was him that visited me? What if he comes again?

"How are you doing?" a playful voice asks. I look up to see a rather short, latino guy, with spiky hair replacing the single rose with a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh..i'm good, thanks. So...w-who are you?" I asked trying to remain calm. Being in the presence of a superhero is very intimidating.

"Ha-i'm Carlos." He said proudly.

"You're Space Rock." I said matter-of-factly. The look on his face was priceless.

"N-n-no i'm not! Wha-what made you think that?" He asked, trying to look shocked and offended but failing.

I turned my computer around to show the images of Space Rock, comparing them to him. "Let's see. Short. Muscular. Black spiky hair. If it weren't for that damn mask, I might be able to see your face, too." I said, smiling. I turned to look at him and he was blushing furiously. Then his face changed into more of a pleading look, almost sad. It made me feel terrible about what I'd done.

"Please don't tell anyone, promise?" He asked desperately.

"Of course." I said, trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Ugh, thank you." He said, creasing his eyebrows.

"Why are you here though? Do you visit all the people you save?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Just the ones that I have interest in." he said, smirking. My mouth fell open a little bit.

"Me? Why me? You have interest in me? What kind of interest?" I blurted out, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Yes, you. Because you're funny, adorable, and smart. I have...a good interest in you. It's creepy, really." He said, sitting at the edge of my hospital bed.

"Why is it creepy?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, i've seen you around before. I've actually been trying to protect you, since I first saw you. But I had another call for help when you were coming back from the grocery store. So I left you, because it was urgent. When I came back, you were gone. I searched and searched until I saw the robbers walking along the walkway to the vaults. So I swooped in, and here we are." He said, recounting the events. Some people may think it's creepy. But I think it's more protective and cute.

"Well, thank...you. It's not really creepy, anyway." I said, taking an interest in the window.

"Whatever you think." He said, dreamily. Suddenly something ticked a shrill noise, and he jumped up with a completely serious expression on his face. He mumbled "I gotta go!", opened the window, and jumped out. I flicked on the news and I got a live report of one of the top 10 criminals of New York City, Jake "Slasher" Rosh, being reported of attempted murder on 52nd street. He's nicknamed Slasher because he only uses a jagged blade for his victims. He's been convicted of rape, murder, robbery, and a whole bunch of other shit but nobody can seem to get their hands on him to put him in jail. For a while, Carlos has been tracking him down just to see him slip through his fingers at the last second.

The reporter was talking about a young college girl, being found on the deserted street with her throat cut open and blood everywhere. Then there was the usual "call this number if you have any information about where Slasher is, $1000 reward" etc. And the news changed to sports. Yuck. I flicked it off and got to thinking.  
>Carlos has an "interest" in me. He's been watching me, keeping me safe. He quite possibly likes me. If he even is gay. Or bi. Or whatever. The point is, I can't wait to see him again.<p>

It was quite the opposite of what I wanted, actually. It had been 3 weeks since my release from the hospital. I was going about my normal day again. Class, work, homework, sleep, and repeat. But something was different. I knew he was there. Somewhere. Watching me. I could practically feel it. But whenever I turned to look, there was nothing. Until once again, it was my day off.

I was taking a leisurely stroll through the park when I saw it. A quick flash of red and yellow, soaring across the rooftops. My heart jumped into my throat and I took off, full speed after it. I sprinted for about 4-5 blocks before I had to stop or else I would collapse. I was looking around when I saw a blur of black, being quickly followed what had to be Space Rock. I assumed it was Slasher. I wasn't sure whether to keep following or keep my distance, considering this guy was insanely dangerous.

Oh well, love has it's risks. This is just a bigger one.

I took off in the direction they were heading, except I took a shortcut. I entered a bright red building and hit the elevator to go to the top floor. Then I took the stairs out onto the rooftop. I came flying out of the door just in time to see the duo jump onto the building next to the one I was on. I hid behind an air vent and waited. I just wanted to see him in action.

Seconds later, I hear the quick pitter-patter of a pair of feet. I waited. And waited. And then...I stuck out my foot and tripped the dark mass. It went sprawling onto the rooftop and skidded to a halt about 7 feet from me. I ran over and tackled him as he got up.

I drove my elbow into his side, and he threw a weak punch at my head. I slugged him on the back of his head, which bounced off cement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Space Rock yelled from behind me.

"Helping-you!" I grunted as Slasher got the upper hand on me and pinned me down. That's when I realized that it wasn't Slasher.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked the hooded figure. He pulled off his hood.

"I'm what you'd call an underground superhero. I'm calling myself Shadow, I guess. But the point is, dumbass, i'm on your side. And you just fucked it all up." He said, getting off of me.

"I-I thought you were Slasher." I said lamely. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Close. We were pursuing Slasher. But not anymore. He got away. Again. Thanks." He said, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Chill out." Space Rock commanded. Shadow threw his hands up.

"I didn't know..i'm so sorry." I said, turning away from Space Rock and beginning to feel like shit.

"It's fine. We were going to lose him anyway." Carlos said, grabbing my shoulder and turning me towards him again. He looked me in the eyes and smiled an adorablely contagious smile. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"I'm sorry." I repeated anyway.

"Whatever. We'll just track him down again. It's no big deal." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up." Carlos reprimanded, "Want me to fly you home? It's a bit chilly out here for you to walk all the way home."

"Sure!" I said, practically jumping into his arms, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I'll help you find him again." I finished, apologetically.

"Fat chance." He replied walked past us to go home. But not before Carlos slugged him in the shoulder. Then he teleported about 200 feet away.

"Don't mind him. Let's go." Carlos said with that contagious smile of his. He literally swept me off my feet and we floated into the air. The way we flew was so different, but perfect. It was like we were stuck in an embrace forever, but gliding through the air at the same time. I shivered considering the altitude, and the fact that it was winter in NYC. Carlos smiled and pulled me closer to his warmth. He was hot. Temperature wise. And looks. But. Still. His warmth out his body and flowed through mine. I was warm in a matter of seconds. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

Then it was over.

"We're here." Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Oh! Thanks. For...everything. Saving me. Visiting me. Defending me. Keeping me warm. And flying me home." I smiled, landing at my doorstep.

"You're definitely welcome." He said, shifting from foot to foot. Was Carlos actually nervous?

"Would you like to come in for a little? And warm up?" I offered.

"I'm never cold. I don't get cold...but sure!" He said, quickly recovering.

Carlos was coming into my house.

_**Cliffhanger! :D Review, and the next chapter will be up quickly. I definitely have some plans in store.**_


End file.
